


Premature Love

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Baby Peter Parker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad!Tony, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, NICU, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Worried Tony Stark, premature baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: It was awhile before they could see their son, but they were able to see him that day. Tony wheeled Pepper to the NICU. He didn't expect to be in the department where his son would be. Neither did Pepper.They passed worried parents, standing by tiny incubators with tiny babies laying in them.Then, they saw their tiny son. So freaking tiny.Or,Baby Peter was born to early for this world, but it didn't mean that Tony didn't love him any less.





	Premature Love

When Tony found out that he was going to be a dad. He was beyond elated, kissing his wife that just smiled at him and kissed him back eagerly. They weren't planning on a child so soon, but it felt like it was the right time anyways. They wouldn't have it any other way.

He watched his wife, the love of his life, grow the child that was made out of love. Every ounce of his love poured down for his kid.

Every morning when he would wake up, he always said good morning to the baby by rubbing his wife's tummy fondly.

Every morning, he would do the same thing. Eventually, the baby could respond to his touch, much to Pepper's discomfort, but she couldn't help but smile softly as she saw her husband interact with their baby.

Their smiles never faltered hearing the child's heartbeat and the thumping of the feet against Pepper's taut skin. The way they settled when Pepper or Tony would talk softly to them.

Then, they found out the sex of the baby.

 _A boy_. A precious boy that Tony and Pepper would spoil rotten. Though fears can corrupt their happy moments.

Nightmares occurred for Tony, as he dreamt of rejecting his kid. Just like his father did to him. There were eerie whispers of his father's voice, saying that Stark men would destroy precious stuff. Neglect it and throw it away like it was nothing but a piece of trash.

But after reassurance from his wife and friends that he would be a great dad, he no longer had those dreams. He moved on, and looked for forward to the future.

He would love the kid. Give him kisses, snuggles, spoil him, help him and give all the love he could give.

And that, was a promise.

Getting off track, Pepper was barley noticeable until the 5th month. Even though she had odd cravings for Thai food late at night, he always obeyed her request and got the best food for her. He held her hair while she was going through morning sickness, listened to her antics and gave her anything she needed to feel comfortable.

But he wouldn't trade it for the world. His wife was giving him the most precious thing he could every ask for. So, if the mother was comfortable the baby was comfy as well. And that was more than enough for Tony to keep going.

At their baby shower, his friends gave him present for the kid. Teddy bear from Rhodey, a rattle from Bruce, and a couple of onesies from Clint and Nat. Precious stuff that no doubt, their kid would cherish.

That's when they finally announced their child's name.

_Peter Benjamin Stark._

A fit name for a baby boy. Strong, intelligent and kind. All these things they knew their kid would have those traits.

Tony was excited to see, to watch his kid grow and mold Into something amazing. Better than him, better than anyone in the world.

He would protect him from the dangers that would hurt him, show him the stars that shined so brightly, but not as much as his own kid.

Pointing to the stars that aligned the constellation with a wide grin, while his kid would have wide comical eyes. Tony can see it now. Their plan was right ahead of them, but not for himself, but for his wife and child.

But, not everything can last.

* * *

Merging onto Pepper's 8th month, her water broke. She was folding baby clothes, until water trickled down her thighs as it soaked through her sweatpants, and the most unbearable pain shot across her abdomen and pelvis.

Tony got an emergency call from his wife and when he heard that she was going to Into labour, he was already out the door, not even bothering to bid his allies a quick explanation.

They rushed to the hospital with Tony in the driver's seat, speeding along the roads while Pepper was crying out in pain, and  _terror_.

They knew that baby's last development was their lungs, and this kid wouldn't have time to develop the lungs...not when he was out the womb. It was telling most crucial development, and Tony's and Pepper's fear only grew.

Tony tried to stay calm, only saying, "Your going to be fine. Breathe, honey. I love you so much." And many other reassuring sayings.

But how could he reassure his wife that everything was okay, when he wasn't breathing? When he wasn't fine?

He ignored every screeching sound of whoever was making on the road and kept going. He'd deal with that later when his wife wasn't going into premature labour. Every ticket he would get would barely put a dent in his wallet.

When they arrived, nurses and doctors flew out of the door, immediately asking questions and taking her heart rate and blood pressure. Everything was overwhelming.

Just as things couldn't get worse, they did an ultrasound and their hearts plummeted to the edge of the cliff.

Their baby's heartbeat had dropped. Peter was loosing oxygen. Suffocating in his mother's womb. _Their son. Their son._

Pepper cried, her body shaking from her harsh cries and pains. Tony stood there, unsure what do to with the situation.

Fear and panic for his wife and child as the doctor wheeled her away for emergency C-section. He couldn't even be there with them.

Tony only watched as the door engulfed his wife and son and into the emergency surgery room. Where all hell could break loose.

He waited. Gosh damn waited for any news on his wife and son. He stared at the floor, hearing the ticking sounds of the clock, the cleaning supplies burning his nostrils as he took a whiff.

It was maybe minutes or hours. Who knows. But, a hand was gently placed on the expectant father. Tony jerked up and saw Rhodey with a sympathetic and sad expression. And that's when he broke.

He used Rhodey as his comforter as he cried on his best friends shoulder. Allowing his friend to rub his back and give comfort in any way he could.

He was near into the abyss, but he was still hanging off the edge, as he and his friend waited for the news.

* * *

" _Alive_. Both of them," the doctor says to Tony, who was straining his ears. And the words from the doctor's mouth never felt so relieving. Rhodey had his hand still planted firmly on the billionaire's shoulder.

Slowly, he was no longer on the edge of the cliff.

But his heart still froze when the doctor mentioned that his son was in the NICU. A shiver ran down his spine.

As soon as it was okay for him to see his wife, he bolted into the room. Scanning everything and catching his wife who was still awake.

Their eyes met, and eventually, they found themselves holding onto each other. Pepper was crying, while Tony held her in his arms, rocking every so gently, being mindful of the stitches.

Pepper didn't hear their son cry when he exited the womb. No signs of life, crying or anything. Just silence.

They resuscitated Peter, and that's when he took his first breath. Not with them, where he was supposed to take his first breath on Pepper's chest.

It was awhile before they could see their son, but they were able to see him that day. Tony wheeled Pepper to the NICU. He didn't expect to be in the department where his son would be. Neither did Pepper.

They passed worried parents, standing by tiny incubators with tiny babies laying in them.

Then, they saw their tiny son.  _So freaking tiny._

Peter laid there on his back, hands clenched into fists so tightly, that Tony wanted to let his son latch onto his finger, wanting that reassurance that his kid was still alive, gripping onto him. Never faltering.

His underdeveloped lungs drew breath, microscopic blood cells sweeping through veins and capillaries and skin returning more normal.

_So perfect. So tiny..._

Tony has never seen such a beautiful baby in his life.

Tony and Pepper watched their son, who was taking shallow breaths with his undeveloped lungs, as well as a small tube that was inserted into Peter's nose, a resemblance of Tony's nose.

They stared in awe, watching their child. Pepper placed a hand on the incubator, her finger tips only a few inches away from their child.

 _Soon,_  Tony chanted. _Soon. Soon. Soon._

_Soon._

* * *

_3 weeks._

3 weeks of watching helplessly as their son struggled in his plastic world, with no comfort. Just soothing sounds from his mother and father.

Sometimes they were able to use just an index finger to caress his tiny head, which had a few curls growing.

Finally, after 3 weeks of watching, they were finally able to hold him.

Right where he belonged in the first place.

Pepper was first. She sat on a chair, a little bit of skin showing for skin-to-skin contact. She and Tony watched as a nurse brought their tiny baby, and gently placed Peter on Pepper's bare skin.

 _Peter's diaper was so big compared to him._  Tony thought.

He was no longer hooked onto machines or tubes. Just him. And his parents.

Peter fussed a bit, but calmed as soon as he heart the quick heartbeats of his mother.

"Oh my God," Pepper whispered, giving a watery smile, as she looked down and cupped Peter's backside, and caressed his tiny head with such gentleness. None of them could contain their tears of happiness as they heard he was going to be okay.

She planted a lingering kiss on his head, making sure he was relying on the warmth emitting from her chest.

Eventually, the nurse gave her a small blanket to cover up Peter for extra warmth. Though, her hands were still under the blanket, getting the full feel of Peter's fragile body.

Tony found himself kneeling beside the chair, watching fondly at the child and mother.

Pepper looked up him, eyes still watery. "He's so perfect. Ten perfect fingers and toes."

"Perfect," Tony grinned, a calloused hand meeting the warmth of his son's smooth skin.

"You did you a good job, mama." Tony sniffed, looking at his wife with so much love.

Pepper laughed quietly, one hand carding through Tony's hair, while the other was supporting the small child.

"Couldn't have done this without you, dear."

Tony chuckled and gently grasped his wife's hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

Awhile later, Pepper insisted Tony to hold Peter. Although, he was a bit nervous, he wanted to hold his son so badly it hurt.

"What if I hurt him?" Tony asked fretfully. He didn't want to damage such a precious gift.

"You won't," Pepper whispered, smiling at the bundle in her arms. "He's strong, just like you."

Sooner than later, he found himself sitting the same chair his wife once resided and waited for the nurse to place his son on his bare chest.

His shirt was unbuttoned long ago. And he made sure that he was warm and soft.

Tony just hoped that his arc reactor wouldn't bother or hurt the kid.

The nurse looked hesitant with arc reactor, but complied.

She placed the baby on his chest, allowing Tony to gently scoop the child with his large hands. A blanket was lain over the child when Peter started whimpering and squirming.

"Shh, kiddie. It's okay, I gotcha," Tony whispered, giving a quick kiss to the crown of Peter's head. He could feel his face dampen with fresh relieved tears. Peter was okay. Everything was going to be  _okay._

Peter calmed, content with the sound of his father's soothing hushes.

He stared, in a complete trance with this tiny baby snuggled up against his chest. Tony's breath was taken away when Peter decided to open his ever so changing eyes.

"Oh," Tony breathed, watching as Peter blinked slowly and eyes wandering around the room. His head was a bit wobbly and shaky, making Tony cup the child's head so Peter didn't have to exert himself so much.

It was amazing how Tony's hand dwarfed Peter's head. It hit Tony  _hard._

Eventually, he closed his eyes and made a snuffling sound. His hand was outstretched, laying perfectly in the mid center of Tony's chest.

Tony laid his hand over the tiny hand resting on his chest and reveled in the smooth feeling of his son's hand.

"Your so perfect," Tony murmured, letting Peter's small hand curl around his big thumb.

He hummed quietly, only hearing the small breaths of his baby and the arc reactor humming along with.

Peter seemed to have like the sound of the arc reactor humming, because he leaned farther into his father's chest.

The billionaire was able to feel the warmth puffs of air from Peter's parted lips. It was perfect. He was perfect.

"Your so good with him," Pepper smiled softly as she ran a hand through Tony's hair.

He smiled and looked down. "Yeah, guess I am."

Deciding to take a picture, Pepper asked a nurse to snap one. Though, despite Tony's dismay, he would lock it safe. Where all his precious confinements would go. That including his son.

* * *

2 weeks later, Peter was released from the hospital. Finally.

He passed the car seat test, despite being very teeny.

He was getting healthy and stronger by the minute.

He would no longer be in a incubator. No longer be hooked up with machines or anything.

He was small, but strong. His parents both knew that.

Pepper sat in the back with the baby carrier while Tony drove them home. He would ever so often glance at the rear mirror and see Pepper look intently on the baby.

It was a silent drive home, only some hushes from his wife, soothing the small bundle.

Eventually, they made it back to the tower, where Tony ever so slightly moved to accommodate the baby carrier he was bringing up.

His hands were steadier than ever before. Peter remained asleep, much to Tony's relief.

When they arrived, Pepper was already preparing the bassinet for their bedroom.

Tony laid the baby carrier on the floor and kneeled in front of it to unbuckle Peter from his restraints.

Peter started fussing and whimpering when Tony lifting him up onto his shoulder. He immediately calmed when Tony placed a calloused hand on his tiny head and started caressing it softly.

The baby made a soft sigh and relaxed, leaning into his touch.

Tony walked slowly to the middle of the room. He looked around and then looked at Peter who had his eye lids drooping.

Pressing a kiss on the kid's temple, he whispered so quietly, that only his child could hear.

"Welcome home."

* * *

During the first few nights were absolutely messy. They both had rational fears that kept them up. Sometimes, Tony would get up and looked at his kid for longer than 10 minutes to make sure that he breathing fine.

There were other days where they let Peter sleep on their bed with one of their hands on top of Peter's stomach.

Tony wondered if this what new parents felt like. Because it felt like hell.

Sleep was irregular, coffee was needed more.

Their friends visited Peter. The boy was still small. Still  _fragile._ And while they visited, they didn't let anyone hold him. Only touch. Not that they minded. They knew what trauma they've been through with almost loosing their kid.

They just needed reassurance.

Eventually, Peter started growing. He was able to tug his lips upward when his father would blow bubbles at him. Pepper would make sure he was getting the right amount of nourishment.

It started getting better.

And would Tony trade it for the world?

Nah.

The kid was his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys have a prompt idea? Leave a suggestion on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> (You can also leave one here too)
> 
> -If you see any errors, please let me know!-


End file.
